Sexy Man Contest
by Sakura Aimi
Summary: There were invitations sent out to some of the boys in Midgar and in Karakura. They don't kniow who sent it to them all they know is that it's a contest. They're up for a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own BLEACH of Final Fantasy VII. I SOOOO wish I did though cause the guys in those series are SOO goddamn hot!! **_

_**Afterward: **__**Please review when done. ^_^ Thanks!**_

**The Mysterious Invitations**

_**Weird invitations where sent out to the boys of Final Fantasy VII. But in Karakura town Ichigo got that same invitation.**_

Ichigo: Hey Renji did you get this weird invitation?

Renji: Yeah, Captain Hitsugaya got it too. He's calling the Soul Society to find out if any other Captains or Lieutenants got it too.

Toshiro: Apparently Captain Kuchiki, and Ukitake got it. And Shuhei.

Ichigo: That's weird. I wonder why though. (cell phones starts to ring) Hello?

Urahara: Hey! Ichigo! I got this invitation to a contest!

Ichigo: You too Urahara?!

Urahara: Why? Who else got it?

Ichigo: Me, Renji, Toshiro, Shuhei, Ukitake and Byakuya.

Toshiro: It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!!

Ichigo: Yeah whatever shortstop.

Urahara: It makes me wonder what kind of contest this is and who's behind it.

Ichigo: Yeah. I guess we have to go if we want to find out.

_**Meanwhile in the world of Final Fantasy VII…**_

Zack: Hey Cloud! Still trying to get into SOLDIER?Cloud: No. I was trying to tell you that I got an invitation to a contest and I was wondering if you got it too.

Zack: You mean this?

Cloud: Yeah. It's in Kuraka town in Japan. They said they'll send transportation.

Zack: That's good. I wonder who else got it. Hey Angeal.

Angeal: What is it now Zack?Zack: Do you know if Sephiroth and Genesis got this weird invitation?

Angeal: Yeah. I think Rufus Shinra got it too. And one of his Turks members.

_**At the Turks building**_

Reno: HEY!!! RUDE!!! Guess what?!Rude: What you finally found out that putting a tie on is a proper why to show you're a Turk?

Reno: NO!! I got an invitation to a contest!! And so did Shinra!!

Rude: No way!! President got one too?!

Reno: Yup! I bet it's really special if he got one!! Did you get one?

Rude: No I don't remember getting any mail today.

Reno: Ha-ha! I'm going and you're not!

Rude: Why would I want to go if an idiot like you is going?!

Reno: I can tell you're jealous!

Rude: Why would I be jealous of an idiot like you?! I bet it's a see how dumb you are contest!

Rufus: Say that again one more time, I dare you.

Rude: P-p-president!!

Rufus: I doubt it's a stupid contest they have three SOLDIER members, Cloud, Me and Reno. So when we're gone just-! (he disappears)

Rude: Reno! Shinra!!

_**Meanwhile in the SOLDIER building**_

Zack: I wonder what kind of contest-! (Zack and Cloud disappear)

Genesis: The gift of the goddess-! (disappears)

_**Sephiroth's room**_

Sephiroth: *_snore_* My…mother…is Jenova..(he disappears)

_**In Karakura town**_

Ichigo: Hey Renji-! (disappears)

Renji: What is it Ichi-! (disappears)

Toshiro: Renji-! (disappears)

Rukia: Captain Ukitake! There's been people disappearing in the world of the Living! Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Squad and Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the Sixth Squad!

Ukitake: This must be because of that-! (disappears)

Rukia: Captain Ukitake? I have to go and tell Byakuya!

Kenny: Oh Rukia. What's gotten you so worked up?Rukia: Captain Zaraki! *bow* Do you know where Byakuya is?!

Yachiru: He just left the Captain's meeting with Head Captain Yamamoto. He's heading back to the Sixth's Squad area.

Rukia: Thank you very much Lieutenant Yachiru!! (runs off)

_**Meanwhile…**_

Izuru: I wonder what kind of contest it is if you and Renji are going. You two are brainless.

Shuhei: Shut u-! (disappears)

Izuru: Shuhei? Where'd you go?

_**Going back to Rukia now…**_

Rukia: Byakuya! I'm sorry to interrupt you but while I was talking to my Captain, Captain Ukitake, he suddenly disappeared!

Byakuya: I wonder if this has to do with those invitations that were sent out. Rukia I know I might disappear soon so try to-! (disappears)

Rukia: I hate when I'm left on a cliff hanger.

_**What kind of contest is this that has taken boys from Final Fantasy VII and Beach? Well we'll find out in the next chapter. **_


	2. Hello

Hello there. Just thought I'd tell you guys a little something—well in this case, a big something. I'm not going to be continuing any of my fanfics that I have posted here. There are two reasons for that. One, I barely remember the plot to them and two, because I haven't been into anime for about three years so if I do update some people might say that I have incorrect information and I don't want that to happen so yeah.

BUT, there's a plus to some of you—if some of you like Kpop that is. I write Kpop fanfictions! I do update—although not too frequent but there's always something posted from me—and I do read a lot so I'm always on line! Oh! I'm silly of me, I forgot to tell you the site! . I use, It's pretty popular amongst Kpop fans so, if you're a Kpop fan and you know about it, just look up Sakura_Aimi and you'll find my page! I write a lot of YunJae but I'm trying to branch out into my other OTPs. Again, updates are kind of slow so please, be patient with me if you plan on following my work there.

I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to keep this fics posted because I don't know if one day—after I catch up with anime, Bleach specifically—I might be inspired to continue! So, I'm not sure. I think I might keep them up to remind myself of how much I've improved as a writer over the last four years.

I hope you guys don't hate me! . And all you Kpop fans, go check me out on AFF~!


End file.
